memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Are all of these cast changes necessary? There have been 27 edits in the past two days, that really are unnecessary. If there is any argument, the way I see it, the cast should be list as they appear on the opening credits, otherwise this started getting ridiculous 26 edits ago. --Gvsualan 22:20, 4 Jun 2005 (UTC) *I agree. The DS9 page is actually now the second most popular visited page after the Main Page. -- Rebel Strike 22:33, 4 Jun 2005 (UTC) **That is because it is the best Star Trek series. :-) Mumathul 08:26, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) Although going the route of the opening credits limits it some, using Season 3 as an example: * Avery Brooks as Captain Sisko * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Siddig El Fadil as Doctor Bashir * Terry Farrell as Lieutenant Dax * Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko * Colm Meaney as Chief O'Brien * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Nana Visitor as Major Kira But, I guess the overall point is that you are supposed to click on the links to learn futher details about the individual, not read their entire biography on the link! I'm also not entirely sure the list of recurring characters is necessary. There is already several links to those people on that page in "related links". --Gvsualan 22:54, 4 Jun 2005 (UTC) : I've reverted it to the original version of the article before our 25+ edit spectacular began and protected it (seeing that the "constant edit" warning was ineffective) until this is resolved. --Gvsualan 23:03, 4 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::there's really no need for anything but this: *Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko *Rene Auberjonois as Odo *Nicole de Boer as Ezri Dax *Michael Dorn as Worf *Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax *Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir *Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys ::Readers curious about ranks and positions would visit the other articles. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 07:21, 5 Jun 2005 (UTC) *Suits me (and sort of what I was saying). But from the looks of it the same edits are occurring on the other series' pages. --Gvsualan 08:56, 5 Jun 2005 (UTC) How long is the page going to be protected? Excelsior 10:19, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC) Episodes Is there a difference between feature-length and two-parter? For example, "Past Tense, Part I" and "Past Tense, Part II" vs. simply "The Way of the Warrior (feature-length)." 67.181.63.245 19:40, 4 Jul 2005 (UTC) :From what I know feature-length episodes are as long as two episodes. The network showing a series may decide to split feature-length episodes into two parts to keep their schedule constant. I have another question about episodes: does anybody know why there are only 19 episodes in the first season of DS9 (or 20 if you split the pilot)? --Timo Takalo 20:09, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::They were probably unsure whether the new series would take off, just look at Voyager's first season. --Broik 04:07, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Also, feature-length episodes are written, produced, and shot as one epidoe, while 2-parters may have different writers, directors, ect. Jaz talk | novels 04:32, 21 February 2006 (UTC) Regardless of whether the episodes are feature-length or a two-parter, they still count as 2 episodes. BTW, VGR's "Dark Frontier" was feature-length, but had 2 directors (and look at the original episode credits, noting the 1:31 minutes as "Dark Frontier," but telling you that "Part I" and "Part II" were written and directed by X. Also, DS9 and VGR only produced 20 hours in their first seasons as the shows launched the first week on January and were scheduled to being "mid-season" to give them extra prep time after the respective season of their older sister show had started that season's production. :There is a difference between a two-parter and feature length. Episodes like The Search are 2-parters because they were aired seperatly. These count as 2 episodes. Ones like Emissary were originally aired as one episode, and therefor count as one. Please stop changing the number. -- Jaz talk 19:31, 4 June 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia import I noticed a IP addy imported a HUGE chunk of text in from Wikipedia. Is this an acceptable add according to our policies or should it be removed? The way the article is written seems to be from a different viewpoint that M/A articles typically appear in. --Alan del Beccio 03:37, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Of course it is NOT permitted because it constitutes a copyright violation. Seems this article needs to be deleted and the wikipedia free revisions restored -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 10:04, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) Episode Numbers I was gonna add episode numbers, but I cant seem to see the episode list on the page edit. Any particular reason for this? -- User:Terran Officer September 19, 2005. 4:48 am est (I'm a night owl :P) Episode pages I'm starting a crusade to ensure that no episode summary is blank. If anyone wants to help, please see User:Vedek Dukat/Episodes. Thanks! --Vedek Dukat (Talk) 04:36, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) External links Is it really necessary to have a link to a Google video purchase page? --From Andoria with Love 03:42, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) :I found the link useful and actually bought an episode I'd not seen in a long, long, looong time. :) But I guess it's not necessary if you're talking about precedent and policy. --Broik 04:08, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) Opinionated? Maybe this is just how I perceive things due to my time at Wikipedia, where the NPOV policy is in effect and the user base is much more diverse (i.e. not consisting entirely of fans) but does the summary come off to anyone else as opinionated? Weyoun 22:15, 9 April 2006 (UTC) :I would have to agree. It just doesn't seem like an encyclopedia or reference article as much as an opinion piece.--AndreMcKay 20:09, 12 April 2006 (UTC) Saltah'na clock appearances Do we have an article on the appearances of Sisko's Saltah'na clock? I've received a few messages from people who want info on it and a list of its appearances in the series. -- Tough Little Ship 13:48, 20 September 2006 (UTC)